


Mask

by orvelo1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Human & Country Names Used, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orvelo1/pseuds/orvelo1
Summary: Finland's past comes to haunt him.Yeah I'am bad at Summary's. Fuck you this is my first fic.





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah its 1.00 am and I'am sure there's gonna be some typos ahead. Consider yourself's warned. I don't even speak english as my native language so I'am kind of stressing right here but here we go.

   Finland gets a lot of compliments about the state of his people, his education system...and so on. And he even got rated the happiest country in the world. But some people tend to forget that sometimes sacrifices must be made for something so good. And those sacrifices come to haunt him at night.

   Now Tino knows what effect nations feelings could have on there people. So he just refuses to feel them, sutting down the rest of his feelings with sadness and despair.

   But we all know it doesn't work like that. So Tino just bottles up his feelings until they are overflowing. He starts to pretend to be happy and normal. He starts putting on mask of fake happiness.

   Somehow he is blessed with a good acting abilities and no one notices. But mask is just a mask not a macig thing that makes Finland automatically feel beter. An his sadnes starts slowly effect on his people. And that just stresses him more.

   Tino becomes more scared and vunerable everyday. He becomes scared of nations, thinking they just stab him in the back when you least except and take over. And he can't even go to the world meetings anymore. 

   He was broken. Drowning in the sea of  sadness and despair. And there was no one to help him. Estonia well he stoped talking to him in the fear of worrying his best friend. The other Nordics he avoids them in the fear that he's brothers see right him.

  Well actually there is one Su-san. After he started calling Finland he's wife Tino's mask crumbled away. Tino excepted Berwald to rejcet him because he wasn't the happy ball of sunshine he always pretended to be.

   Instead he hugged Tino and kissed all his tears away and promised to always be there for Finland. Of course he whould not make Tinos all fears go away but Tino was getting better.

   Tino could go in the world meeting with Swedens support. He could trust other nations again. He could go and talk to Estonia and he's brothes. He could be turly happy with Sweden. Of course there would be some bad days but then Su-san would hold him and whisper sweet nothings to make him feel better.

He was broken but not beyond repair 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kind stranger for taking some time of your life to read this fic.


End file.
